Anak Bathala
Anak Bathala was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Piratas Maharlika. Anak Bathala is now dormant. History of Anak Bathala Upon arriving on the Viridian Ocean, an ambitious pirate named Nordenx rose through the ranks of senior officer in several different crews fairly quickly. Within two weeks time, he acquired enough doubloons to buy his first ship, get a captain's badge, and finally found his own crew on 12 July, 2006, - Anak Bathala (God Spawn) which was named after Nordenx's pet project Anak Bathala. His (in-game and real life) wife Denormanee joined the crew along with their eldest son Marchy. Denormanee became a senior officer and first mate. A few days later, a pirate named Pinoydog joined the crew and worked his way up as the second senior officer of the crew. Anak Bathala served several flags before being invited to serve under Latin Revolution whose current monarch at the time was Falcus. During a brief war with Christianity, Captain Nordenx proved his worth as an important asset to the flag and King Falcus by showing loyalty, tact, wisdom, and leadership skills during a meeting with captains and royalty in Falcus's Estate. Nordenx earned the respect of his flag mates and soon after he was voted into the royalty and his senior officers were given titles as lord and lady of the flag. Later on, when Falcus stepped down as monarch of Latin Revolution, disbanded his crew Flota Memetica Imperial, and created ---Fuerza Latina--- then switched back to his and his mates' old flag -Memetica-, Anak Bathala was invited to join them with the promise of retaining Nordenx as royalty and the titles of his original senior officers. On December 28, 2006, Captain Rgto, who had been a long time hearty of Captain Nordenx, merged his the crew the Demonic Imperials with Anak Bathala. On January 03, 2007, five remaining officers and members of a captainless crew kiss me i'm irish! merged with AB. The same day, a long time Senior Officer Nightmarednt left Anak Bathala to start his own crew called Los Infieles. On January 18, 2007, Anak Bathala left -Memetica- to forge thier own destiny under their own flag Piratas Maharlika (Noble Pirates). On Febuary 3, 2007, Captain Delema, who had been a long time hearty of Senior Officer Pinoydog, merged his crew the Fate's Demise! with Anak Bathala. Flag History # Latin Revolution (July-Oct. 2006) # -Memetica- (Nov. 2006 - Jan. 2007) # Piratas Maharlika (Jan. 2007 - Present) Public Statement We are Anak Bathala (God Spawn). One day we will be the Maharlikas of Viridian (Lords of these Seas). Until that day comes, we will have fun in our adventures. Crew Languages that the officers speak: English and Tagalog (Filipino) Crew Articles Officer Rules Respect ranks, follow hierarchy, practice diplomacy, and take charge. Officer Incentive Any Officer (Officer, FO, and SO) in this crew, who is online at the time the captain wins at poker (cashed out ahead), receives a cut from the captain's winnings. ...better pray he gets better at poker! The cut is usually 10 to 15% of the PoE cashed out per officer who's online. This is at the Captain's discretion. Also, depending on the Captain's mood, some non-officers (Pirates) may also receive a share (albeit a smaller percentage of it) of the booty. Fleet Rules * Always ask for 'P'ermission 'T'o 'B'oard by typing "PTB (ship name)" in crew chat before boarding, no exceptions. Be patient and wait for response. Sometimes ships are just being "floated" from one island to another (actively avoiding battle) or the Officer is "Memming" (Memorizing) routes/charts. Going aboard without asking planks the "Swabbie" (computer pirate) and speeds up rum consumption - an absolute No-no! * Please do not leave ships in port at uninhabited islands especially under-stocked. * If ye do not wish other officers to use your ship, please lock the helm. * If ye take out someone else's ship, make sure ye restock it. If ye can't with the restock money then ye will have to use yer own. Don't assume that a pillage will always turn out successful, that is why ye should bring at least 1000 PoE and up on hand to cover restock. * Please check the ship log to see how much to restock the ship ye will be using needs. Different officers like to restock their ships with different amounts of rum and cannonballs. *We have several sovereign ships open for general pillaging use. *The Sloop Majestic Bangus is the Captain's private ship used for memming and trade runs. This ship is LOCKED! "Permission to board" rule is strictly enforced when she is at sea. *Theft is a serious offence! Ye will be expelled & permanently blacklisted from this crew and yer reputation as a thief will be let known to the public and will follow you anywhere ye go. Do not steal from our unlocked ships - the ship's records don't lie, ye will be caught. Pillaging Rules * Do not leave in battle unless you absolutely have to and if you do leave before the ships grapples. * Do not ask for money during a pillage. * Trading is not allowed on ship during a pillage. * Rumbles and other carousing games are not permitted on board a ship during pillage. This distracts other crew members from doing their jobs. Do not challenge others to a game of some sort except after pillage or while waiting to fill up the ship with jobbers. * Please respect everyone in the crew and treat each other with respect. Foul language or any rude behavior towards each other will not be tolerated. Promotion Requirements * Jobbing Pirate to Cabin Person - Ask an officer at port and after pillage. * Cabin Person to Pirate - Must know how to team during a swordfight and been on the crew for at least a day or two. Pirate Badge Optional. * Pirate to Officer - Must be in crew for at least a week, and at least any 3 of these 6 stats up to Broad: Sailing, Carpentry, Bilging, Gunnery, Navigating, Battle Navigating - and the other 3 at least Narrow. Must have at least a Pirate Badge. Officer Badge Optional. * Officer to Fleet Officer - Must own a ship and have Senior Officer Recommendation. * Fleet Officer to Senior Officer - Chosen by captain only as the need arises. Must own a ship. Shoppes *Nordenx's Ironworking Stall on *Pinoydog's Ironworking Stall on (closed) Sovereign Ships Anak Bathala Sovereign Ships are permanent fixtures in the crew. These ships are usually unlocked for every officer to take out on regular pillages and non-sinking events. Owners of these ships are permanent members of the crew (real life family & friends of the captain). }} }} Most of these ships will eventually be renamed to "Bangus" named ships. A Bangus (pronunced Bang-oos), a.k.a. Milkfish, is the National Fish of the Philippines.